Bittersweet Disposition
by calisky3
Summary: Mulan returns to Aurora's kingdom, but does not want to meet up with her old friends who now have a daughter, Amelia. She attempts to pass through the kingdom unnoticed, much like her deep feelings for Aurora, but somethings can't be helped. Aurora founds her own truth about herself. Eventual F/F: (Aurora and Mulan).
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet Disposition  
**  
By Rachel J.D.  
_ Calisky3  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

_They say time heals all wounds, but maybe not all..._

Mulan's current disposition consisted of a daylight attempt to go unseen, on a busy street, as she tip-toed around town. She was in Aurora's renewed kingdom and did not wanting to see her or Phillip after her year-or-so hiatus.

"Great," she breathed heavily. She turned away after spotting Aurora standing, laughing with a street vendor, _the odds._

She was not far from the exterior walls of the kingdom, she could just see it. She needed to get beyond them and her dreaded day could end. It had been sometime since Mulan had stepped foot into Aurora's kingdom after never giving Aurora a reason for her distant. She had practically been invisible to them since Aurora told Mulan she was pregnant.

Aurora looked the same, beautiful in every way.

Mulan hid behind a building unsuccessfully being pointed out by a random crowd member and catching Aurora's smile for her. Aurora's eyes searched for a quickly disappearing figure.

"Mulan!" Aurora called after her.

Mulan did her best to try to ignore her friend and turn around various obstacles to avoid an uncomfortable situation for both of them. She knew she was being unfair, but she felt she had no other choice. The whole situation was unfair.

"Mulan..." the voice grew more distant to Mulan's delight thinking she was on the verge of loosing her captor.

She turned a corner around a building away from the crowded street. Mulan headed down a shaded alleyway believing she was home free.

Aurora stepped in front of her, arms on her hip with a stern look as if to ask, 'were you ignoring me?'

Mulan's mouth grew dry and Aurora's piercing eyes met her and she had no words. Aurora's expression changed from anger to kindness as a smile grew. "Were you running from me?" Aurora almost laughed. "You can't escape me, my friend."

The truth of that statement was becoming more clear by the second. Mulan's heart beat faster than she wanted and her skin paled. "Hi," was all Mulan could muster.

There was a silence between them for a moment, before Aurora attempted to hug Mulan but she stepped back and saw Aurora's confused expression. Mulan kept a distance and did not want her touch for fear it might feel too much like home. Home, a place Mulan had not had for some time.

Aurora did not know what to say but offered her outstretched hand. "Are you staying for a while?"

"No," Mulan answered too quickly. Aurora tilted her gaze and blinked an even more confused expression then before.

Before the silence broke by friendly chit-chat, which Mulan always dreaded, she said, "I must be going." For fear of seeing Aurora's hurt eyes, she avoided them all together before turning to walk away... again.

"You just got here and you're already leaving? Why not stay for a night?" Aurora called to the fleeing Mulan. She kept her quick pace.

"I'm just passing through from a trip, I have no reason to stay," Mulan said dressed in her traditional armor not choosing her words wisely.

Aurora scoffed and stomped after her with her dress flowing behind her.

"What do you mean no reason?"

Mulan did not answer her, realizing her mistake.

The quiet was disturbed by the shuffling of feet from behind Mulan as she stopped abruptly, from a grasped hand on her shoulder trying to spin her around.

"What's going on with you?" Aurora was offended. "Are we not friends, am I not enough reason to stay in town for a moment?" The tension in her voice made her words cut. "I haven't heard from you since my child was born..." Almost accusing.

Mulan was silent for a moment contemplating her next words carefully. She did not want to further offend a woman she deeply cared about. Mulan attempted to stay away from her for her own sanity, it had failed. She knew she should have taken the longer way around Aurora's kingdom to avoid the discussion they were having now, but Mulan could not justify two extra days of travel verses facing the person she desired, her friend after all. It was not Aurora's fault. Mulan knew her hurt and anger was unjustified.

The pain in Aurora's eyes was reason enough to calm her nerves allowing her to find her center. Her chest ached at the thought her attitude was taken backwards.

"Please. It's nothing like that."

This time Aurora did not speak, eyes piercing through her armored chest. Her arms still stoic on her hips waiting for a further explanation that Mulan wasn't willing to give.

"I'll stay a night."

Aurora turned her gaze away and blinked back her expression. "I wouldn't want to pressure you. If you do not wish to visit with me I won't take offense." Her words were cold now and slow. She turned her confused eyes to Mulan and rested her stiff arms. "I've missed you is all..."

Her words sped up, "Have a safe journey to wherever you're headed."

It was Aurora's turn to walk away hesitantly leaving Mulan ripping out at her quickly beating heart.

"Aurora, wait. Please!" Mulan pleaded walking a few steps after her. "I've missed you too." It wasn't enough to stop her from walking away. It was justified.

"It's just hard to be around you." That stopped Aurora in her tracks.

She turned to look at Mulan questioningly.

She looked down shuffling her feet not knowing how to explain her plight without giving her heart away. "When I'm with you... I get reminded. And I leave," her words were broken. "It's hard to go on in my life without being nearer."

At that Aurora smiled. "You stay away so you don't get reminded that you'll miss me?" She chuckled finally releasing the tension.

Mulan relaxed. "Something like that."

Aurora stepped closer to Mulan and wrapped her in a close hug. Her heart was beating in her chest and she felt how right she fit in her arms.

Aurora pulled away smiling "You are silly. Can you stay a while? I want to know about your life. So much time has passed."

Mulan tried to smile. She did not want to meet Aurora's child or see her kind husband who was once also her friend. Mulan's weary expression confused the sweet look from Aurora as she tried to understand her struggle.

"I will stay a while." Was all she could get out. A soft grin played on Aurora's lips.

"Good. We will have a celebration. The return of our warrior."

"No. Don't go to any trouble. A temporary stay."

"Temporary as it may be, I still want to celebrate," Aurora beamed.

"I am no ones warrior," it came out as a whisper.

"You most certainly are!" She pulled back examining her dazed friend. "You are _my_ warrior most certainly. Saving me and Phillip countless times. Where has your head gone? We tell stories of you to everyone." It explained why a street vendor knew to point out Mulan to their queen.

Mulan blushed and pulled away from her embrace. She stiffened again from the announcement of her reputation.

Aurora reading into her slight change in attitude grasped her hand. "Don't by shy. You deserve our affection."

Aurora leaned in to kiss Mulan on the cheek making her slam her eyes shut and the blood rush through her body. Her sweet smell lingered close to her skin as her warmth almost grazed passed Mulan's lips.

Right then, Mulan heard an infant's cry. A baby girl was in the hands of a smiling Philip. "Mulan, It or good to see you."

Mulan's eyes shifted from Philip to the bundle of joy squirming around in his arms. "Amelia requests your presence dear."

Aurora smiled and said, "When does she not?" Scooping the baby in her arms.

Mulan looked on at the loving family and almost felt sick to her core because she couldn't find it within herself to be happy - at least for them. The baby girl took one look at Mulan and became fixated.

All the girls attention went to Mulan and Aurora noticed chuckling, thinking Mulan was just inexperienced around children.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"No, I..." Before any other words passed her lips a beautiful baby girl was in her arms. Amelia smiled her full rosy cheeks at Mulan making soft laughter as she reached for her hair.

Mulan looked down at the baby seeing how closely she resembled her mother. "Hello little one." At that Phillip and Aurora smiled. They had their own theories about why Mulan kept such a distance from her, once close friends, but regardless they were happy to have her home.

"I must confess that I named her with you in mind." Aurora saw her quick confusion. "You share a name."

Mulan looked down at the baby in her arms and tried to quietly understand. "Mulan... It's her middle name."

It dawned in her. "Amelia Mulan?"

Phillip and Aurora both laughed.

"You have missed much friend." Phillip interjected.

Mulan was beyond flattered and ashamed of herself from keeping such a great divide between herself and friends she truly cared for.

The little girl stopped her from shaking out of pure emotion. "She's beautiful."

"We want her to be our warrior princess, if only to live up to her name." Aurora was beaming and winked at Mulan furthering her color.

An assistant came and picked up Amelia leaving Mulan looking after her.

Aurora grabbed Mulan's hand and swept her away. "I'm so glad you're here... we have a so much to catch up on!"

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
_  
I had an idea one day, while half asleep from a 16 hour work day - a story came to mind and I could write nothing down but I was determined to someday share it with the world because I love this pair and I love the idea of Mulan and Aurora - in spite of everything. I wanted to write a more truthful story of their relationship, with all obstacles in the way, which makes it difficult. I first had a love scene in mind, because lets be honest - everyone loves some good smut now and again, but we'll see how it turns out after I get most of the honest details (stories do tend to change after time). I do not plan on making this a long 'fic-lit', but I do love me some angst, build up, and everything else.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but I am a fan. Not beta(ed) all mistakes are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet Disposition**

* * *

Chapter 2

Aurora thought she had gotten from the crowd but she was mistaken. Mulan got swallowed up by admiring by standards. Aurora attempted to get through a crowd that had quickly gathered around Mulan. It was seemingly impossible with the entire village hanging on her every motion, wanting a piece of their beloved hero that they never met.

"Tell us about how it was to hold our Queens heart." "Did you see the giant?" "Was King Phillip really being hunted by a black ghost?" Question after admiring question pored out of villagers standing around the market.

It was all Aurora could do to not laugh at Mulan who seemed uncomfortable with the attention. She remained poised as she ever was in spite of it all, the stoic figure Aurora came to know and trust.

Aurora steadied her gaze on Mulan as she blushed speaking to the villagers, their eyes met for a moment in between praise and questions.

Mulan had a way of looking at Aurora that she could never place. She was looking at her that way now, eyes dark nondescript almost haunted. Mulan looked away fighting to keep some of her secrets.

After a time, Aurora put her hands in the air to get closer to Mulan through the crowd, since she wanted the warrior to herself. She had become slightly jealous watching the spectacle. All Aurora wanted was Mulan at her side and for everyone else to let them be. Mulan had just come back to her after a frenzied conversation that left them both doubting themselves. Aurora was not going to waste her opportunity to be nearer to her, especially since her track record for running away was high.

"Alright, everyone let me through please..." Aurora marches toward her beloved friend. Mulan glanced at her embarrassed from the questions and Aurora's attention. Aurora smiled at her lovingly. "Let my hero rest. We will have a celebration for her return."

People bowed their heads and receded from Aurora and Mulan obeying their Queen, but patting Mulan on the back or shoulder as she passed through the crowd.

When they were far enough away she declined her head to whisper closer to Aurora and speak secretly, "what just happened?"

Aurora's laugh was heavy and sweet, which only strengthened by Mulan's confusion. "You're practical a legend around here. There hasn't been a bonfire or celebration where stories weren't shared."

Mulan looked at her inquisitively. After all, it was not as if she was the only hero in those tales. Aurora stopped their slow pace to the castle, "you are admired, because of your bravery - not just because of any title or bloodline. You've done some amazing things you realize?"

"Oh," was all Mulan could utter. Things were different in Mulan's land. Being a hero was a hardship to burden on your own and humility was the standard. She was not sure of she could get use to this new way of thinking.

Aurora grasped Mulan's hand and she noticed how it fit perfectly in hers. She looked down at it for a moment, but felt how Mulan stiffened at their contact. She wouldn't let her shyness keep her from showing Mulan her affection though. Aurora squeezed her hand in comfort giving her a knowing glance, Mulan smirked but her eyes grew sad.

* * *

The evening was thick with the anticipation of stories, drinks, and food. Thus far, the bonfire was successful as everyone showed up to celebration. Stories of 5he kingdom's victories came poring out from the enthusiastic. On a few occasions Mulan interjected on a few occasions with some funny detail about their queen that they hadn't known. Aurora could not be happier to have Mulan home. A piece of her life felt completed, even if it might not last. The thought of the uncertainty made her unhappy, but she she decided to place any sadness aside and have a good time.

Mulan stood up as children grasped at her hands, because they wanted to play with swords and get taught a few moves from a renowned warrior. It was a realm in which she was very comfortable and set to task immediately chasing after screaming children in fits of laughter. Mulan was a natural at pleasing her audience and Aurora wasn't the only one taken with her.

The fire flickered in Aurora's eyes dancing with red, yellow, and orange light. Her state became sober as she saw Mulan play battling around the bonfire with a few enthusiastic children with wooden swords. Mulan was graceful and elegant in such a way, Aurora wanted to encase her in stone so she could always look upon her lovingly.

Her gaze was steady as the heat in her body was rising. Aurora parted her lips not understanding why her body was betraying her in such a way as she watched Mulan. She had not felt such a desire to take someone and have their body close to hers, for no other reason besides to touch them. She had a relentless urge to grasp ahold of her and feel her close. It was a dizzy feeling and she shook her head to stop imaging her inches away.

Phillip leaned over to her, "feeling alright?" She looked at him and couldn't reply. Amelia was safe in her crib and she thought it best if she visited her daughter, mostly to get away from her world spinning. She took a breath and stood up from her resting place.

"I'll only be a moment," she said to the sitting Phillip.

Aurora took one last look at the smiling Mulan not far in the distance and turned her back to walk away. Mulan caught her movement and ran to get with children following closely behind. "Get the queen..." Mulan pointed to the retreating figure.

The children ran up behind Aurora running around her laughing waving wooden swords in the sky. Aurora acted surprised. Mulan came to the forefront of sight and handed her a sword. "We must defend the kingdom," Mulan smirked as the children took their positions of attack. It was Mulan and Aurora against smiling children.

"We're up against an army!" Aurora laughed.

"We can handle it, together..." Mulan turned to her smiling. _  
_

Mulan wanted to inch closer to her then. Aurora looked so beautiful with the light at her back glowing on her beautiful skin. She restrained herself and kept her stance against the children batting at wooden swords.

They ran around the fire at smiling onlookers. It had been some time since Aurora had fun. It was a euphoric feeling as the stars hung above them. It ended too soon as the fire died down into smoke.

* * *

_Love to hear from you all.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet Disposition**

Chapter 3

* * *

Mulan sat alone in her room the next morning, staring at the floor with most of her attire neatly put in drawers and the heavier items in the corner. She as inside a beautiful room, that showcased the best aspects of the castle, with a large bay window letting all the light from all the world. She couldn't think of a nicer room to be in. If Aurora was tempting her to stay longer, it was working. Mulan thought she'd be happier the further away she was from Aurora, but Mulan found herself not much happier at the end of it all.

A knock came at the door and made Mulan jump from her calm demeanor. "Yes?" She called back, "come in."

Aurora appeared smiling as before looking so incredibly happy and utterly beautiful. It almost made Mulan sad, almost. She was capable of some happiness by being around a strong, sweet woman such as Aurora. They had come to know each other so well that year ago, when they were attempting to save Phillip and their other vast adventures with their newly found friends Emma Swan and Snow White. The thought of them made her smile as well. She hoped they found what they were after.

A year ago, had been a good time for Mulan in spite of trying to save worlds, she felt she knew who she was then, and recently she's felt more lost than anything, hanging around Robin Hood's gang of men.

All thoughts ended when Aurora stepped into the room. "I'm taking you on a picnic!" Aurora almost glowed. "An there will be wine so leave the sword at home."

At that Mulan laughed, but did not think it wise to be intoxicated around Aurora for fear of what she might say. After all, alcohol doesn't make you a different person, just more free with less inhibited. For Mulan that was a state she did not care for.

"Will Phillip be attending?" Hoping Aurora would say yes.

To her surprise Aurora shook her head, "No" happily. "He'll be at home while we are having some fun. And bring a bathing suit!" Before Mulan could speak in protest, Aurora darted about the door like a happy child dancing down the hallway. "Hurry up!" was all she could hear before standing up and grabbing a few articles of clothing, smiling to herself.

Mulan was sitting horseback behind Aurora, trotting toward a tree line destination. Mulan suggested two horses, but Aurora wouldn't hear it and simply said it wasn't necessary.

"I'm taking you to _my_ secret place, well not that secret but I've claimed it as my own." Mulan had her hands wrapped around Aurora's hips trying to keep herself on the horse.

They trotted passed the tree line, to a small waterfall, a hidden oasis with a little stream occupied by smoothed soaked rocks. The sun shined through the high tree branches and illuminated the beautiful hideaway.

"This place is, wow..." Mulan was the first to slide off the horse and helped Aurora with their light luggage.

Aurora bundled a few blankets and towels together making for a comfortable resting place. She immediately grabbed two glasses and started to serve them red wine. Mulan attempted to protest, but Aurora wouldn't have it.

"Come sit with me," Aurora patting next to her. Mulan complied without much protest, it hadn't work thus far.

"So tell me, how are you? I haven't heard or seen of you in so long."

Mulan rolled over a few details and chalked up her year of missions and silly adventures briefly, not being too descriptive about any single detail. She had Aurora listening intently hanging on her every word. Mulan smiled and asked how she had been...

Aurora's smile faded a bit and she looked off into the water. "It has been different then I imagined, but I am happy to have Amelia."

Mulan looked at her quizzically. Aurora was going to explain further, but she thought it best not to pry. "How is it being a mother?" Mulan asked.

"It's wonderful, having a child - you love them more than yourself. It can be tasking though." Aurora finally looked over at Mulan and they smiled at one another sipping on their wine. Mulan hadn't noticed how many glasses they already had, it could not have been more than three, but she felt lovely.

Aurora started to undress without giving Mulan much of a warning, before she was walking toward the water in her bathing suit. "Come on! Lets go for a swim." Mulan looked down at her clothes started to peel them off quickly.

Aurora grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the rocks, leaving behind their beverages.

She ran in without looking back and Mulan laughed as Aurora swam around the water. Mulan looked for a better point of entry and saw a small cliff side over a deep section of the water, near the waterfall. Mulan ran in that direction to Aurora's curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." Mulan climbed the edged rocks and looked down.

"Do it!" was all Mulan could hear before her fear got the best of her and she jumped splashing Aurora. Aurora laughed hardily and looked around for Mulan to surface.

She hadn't yet and it didn't take long for Aurora to become concerned as she swam around. A hand grabbed Aurora by the ankle and dunked her under the water slightly, but quickly let her go. They both surfaced to a laughing Mulan.

Aurora wasn't angry but famed anger so she was able to dunk Mulan under the water. They were swimming close to each other playing a game of cat and mouse. The day went too quickly and they both felt as if they were on a bit of a spiraling high. It could have been the wine, but it most likely was all their laughter ringing through the forest as they splashed each other.

When the laughter settled down Aurora became serious with her dripping hair looking at Mulan with a question on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't sure if she should ask, for fear of the answer, she had to know the secrets that Mulan held so close.

"Why did you leave?" Was all Aurora was going to ask, but when Mulan did not answer right away she continued, "Why did you just leave _me_ like that... I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

The question broke Mulan's heart and she wasn't sure how truthful she should be. It really wasn't an option to be truthful, but she was in a corner and she did not like to lie. Instead she gave her a half-truth tale about how she wanted to experience the world and find a group of people who had similar interests in wanting to help others.

Aurora took that answer only so far, but it was obvious Aurora was going to continue to press for answers so Mulan swam to shore. Mulan could feel the slippery rocks under her feet and saw their horse eating grass not too far in the distance. It seemed like a good escape route. A gentle hand grabbed her by the arm guiding her back farther into the water. Mulan looked at Aurora with big eyes, she was searching for answers in her expression. "I'm happy you're home."

Mulan swallowed back a response. Aurora stepped closer to Mulan and silence surrounded them. A thudding could be felt in Mulan's chest and that's where Aurora placed her hand, over Mulan's quickly beating heart. Aurora's eyes went from where her hand rested to Mulan's eyes. It was an unreadable expression and she didn't know what to make of it, besides the closeness reminded Mulan of a life she couldn't have.

"Are you... Ok?" Aurora asked, her voice low.

Mulan opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wasn't thinking much at that very second besides how beautiful Aurora's lips looked and how her eyes could see too far into her soul. "No," Mulan said barely audible.

It took all of Mulan's strength to pull away from Aurora, leaving her there staring after her. A soft protest came from Aurora's lips as they both stood in the water. Mulan stopped her futile attempt to get any farther from Aurora, because it seemed as though she was Aurora had something else in mind.

Slowing inching forward Aurora took the lead and leaned forward into Mulan. A chill not just from the cool water on their skin formed goose bumps on Mulan's arms. The waterfall was all they could hear. They were alone. A few breaths passed their lips, before the thunder crashed in on their quiet moment together. Aurora pressed her wanting lips to Mulan's searching for an answer.

It took a few seconds for Mulan to register what was happening but she did not have the strength to stop her. Aurora's hands came up from the water to cup the back of Mulan's neck drawing her in closer for a more chased, passionate kiss. A faint moan could be heard and it only excited them both. Mulan encircled Aurora's body, cupping her back with both hands pulling her in.

Mulan quickly realized what was happening and drew back from Aurora who seemed in a euphoric state not wanting to let Mulan's skin away from hers. "We can't do this." It had already been done, the feeling could not be undone.

Aurora seemed to understand the implications of her actions, but was not willing to let Mulan leave her side. "Please..." Aurora breathed. "It's ok."

Mulan darted from the water, wanting to run. A love she desperately wanted could never be her's and it was only torture to pretend she had a chance. Mulan grabbed a towel and clothes, running passed the tree line, with Aurora calling after. Aurora didn't know how many times Mulan could run away from her, from this... She knew she wouldn't let a little fear stop her though from chasing after her.

Aurora ascended the water wanting to catch up to Mulan, but it was no use. She had fled and quickly. How Aurora's body reaction in the water earlier was a surprise to her, but it felt right. She needed to speak with her. Water was dripping down her skin as she packed up their things onto their shared horse. She was determined to find her.

"Lets go girl..." Aurora called to her horse and she galloped off in pursuit of Mulan.

* * *

A/N:  
I did listen to one of my favorite songs _Sweet Disposition_ - that aided in the name of this story before I wrote it. I couldn't think of a name until the song came on. I kept playing with ideas that had the word _warrior or heroine_ in it, but nothing seemed to fit. I think Mulan's disposition is one that is bittersweet if nothing else, so it worked for me. The story was originally more Mulan centered, but as I wrote I started to write about Aurora more?

I just kept writing and it would come to me not being particularly planned out really, so I hope everyone likes it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet Disposition**

Chapter 4

* * *

Mulan ran too fast for her own good. She couldn't think... tears fell down her cheek. Their friendship was ruined with her deepest desires somehow at the surface. There's no way that Aurora felt as she did. She was with Phillip. There were too many questions that were going to go unanswered and she hoped that one day Aurora would forgive her for leaving so abruptly from her home.

The night sky had fallen over head and Mulan was certain that Aurora had stayed on the plains searching for her longer than necessary, which worked in her favor so she could leave peacefully.

Aurora jumped down from her horse tethering her to a near by poll. Aurora looked frantic searching the grounds for Mulan with no sight of her. A servant walked by and she grabbed him, "have you seen Mulan?"

The servant tilted his head, "Yes my lady. She said, she was called away and needed to leave immediately. A few of us helped assemble her horse."

"No," was all Aurora could muster. Panic hit her. Would she just leave like this? There were so many unanswered emotions she needed guidance for. Aurora turned, to see a dark horse ready in the distance without a rider. It was Mulan's horse, she felt it. She had time, Mulan was still in her kingdom.

Aurora ran to Mulan's room down a secret corridor opening a wall only to find darkness. She was loosing hope fast. She backtracked after hearing a noise coming from Amelia's room. She made her way in that direction and cracked the door open only slightly letting light hit her eyes. Mulan was standing over Amelia holding her. Mulan touched the young child's face and kissed her forehead. "You are as beautiful as your mother," Mulan whispered to the sleeping child.

Mulan put the baby down and Aurora came out from hiding standing in the room occupied with two women she cared for deeply.

"Don't leave," Aurora reached out for Mulan. She turned abruptly saw the object of her deepest desires, but looked down. Sadness filled her eyes.

"I must go."

Aurora couldn't think of what to say to change her mind but she was desperate and had to think of something, "please..."

Mulan stepped back from the crib. "I just came to say goodbye to Amelia-Mulan, but it was a mistake I can see that now." Mulan had not anticipated seeing Aurora again and the tension was high in the room.

"What happened today wasn't a mistake," Aurora blurted out.

Mulan looked at her now sternly not believing her ears, almost angry. "Don't lead me on." She walked toward the door into the hallway and Aurora followed. Aurora couldn't see her friend walk away from this again.

"Hear me out, please. I think I deserve that much." Aurora was not weak in her speech, she was stern and demanded to be listened to. Mulan obeyed and looked to Aurora for instruction.

"Here," Aurora grabbed Mulan's gloved arm and lead her into a study where a fire was already going. The only light in the room was flicking, much like the heat between them.

There was a silence again, neither of them knowing where to start. Aurora looked over at Mulan in her formal battle attired she had become accustomed to seeing her in. She was breathtaking.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," Aurora said believing she owned Mulan an apology for her hasty affection. Mulan took it as an omission of her guilt and waved the apology away. There was no chance for them after all or whatever faint hope Mulan might have had.

"Don't do that. Don't dismiss me," Aurora scoffed. "I am not a child and I am perfectly capable to dealing with this situation." Aurora turned toward the fire, _"I think..."_ she said so faintly.

Mulan was in a hurry to end this painful discussion, "Look it was a mistake, it won't happen again, and you don't need to apologies I should just leave."

Aurora stepped closer to her, but there was still a bit of space between them. "That is not the answer." They studied each other.

Aurora turned her back to Mulan now, "when did you know?"

Mulan did not understand the question, "know what?"

"That you loved me?"

She went silent and was unsure of her answer. "I don't know."

Aurora turned around now looking at Mulan. "I know love when I see it..." Aurora swung her flowing gown behind her stepping closer.

"You do, do you? Well you certainly didn't know when I was _not_ in love with Phillip..." Mulan said bitterly. "And you certainly didn't know when I came to you in the your castle to tell you then..." Mulan state to pace. "I think I knew I loved you when I wouldn't... I couldn't let you die. I had to find your heart and make you whole again, because - if I didn't I was afraid that I would die as well. You were my only focus and it was unwavering." Mulan was trembling from her own truth that she hadn't allowed herself to feel, but now it was out and they both knew.

"I held your heart in my hand and I was ready to give you mine," with that a tear fell down Mulan's skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aurora felt her despair.

Mulan almost laughed, "why would I? You were in love - with your true love... I was only in the way."

"Do you think so little of me?" Was how Aurora responded catching Mulan off guard. "Do you think that love is so black and white that it isn't capable of every color?" There was a silence. "Do you think that one's life is only set up with one path and there are no others? I am capable of a great many things and so is everyone if only given the chance. I wish you would have told me."

"What does it matter now? You have a family."

"It matters, Mulan. You matter. We matter to each other.

Mulan looked at the fire.

"Look," Aurora started, "I didn't know how much I missed you till I saw you running away yesterday in town. I had to see you again. The whole time you were gone it was as though something much bigger then you or I was missing."

"You have Phillip," Mulan retorted trying to remind Aurora of her life.

"I do, but that doesn't mean my life isn't capable to change. I have felt that change ever since you left the first time and I couldn't explain it then. I couldn't explain the feelings I had until... today." Aurora gave an airy confession.

"What about your life now, your child?"

"Let me handle that and you need not worry about every detail."

Mulan couldn't look Aurora in her glowing eyes, because she would see the truth in them. Aurora wanted her and it wasn't possible. Mulan couldn't get hurt again for it would be the end of her. It was just easier to leave and pretend none of it happened. Aurora couldn't pretend though, because she was finally faced with a truth about herself she only started to understand. Her life was not complete without Mulan and she finally had her back.

"Stay with me," Aurora whispered.

Mulan looked at her wearily, wanting to fall apart. And she did, she fell apart into Aurora's outstretched arms catching her from falling to the ground on her knees. They held each other like that for a while breathing in their embrace. It was comforting, but there was a place in Mulan's heart that couldn't get use to the stillness and the completeness of their confession. It couldn't be this easy. Love never was. But they had a start and she knew she would always love Aurora even if she didn't pick her.

Aurora kissed Mulan's hair line and cradled her close to her. A fire ripped at Aurora as she held Mulan so close. She cared deeply for her and she wouldn't let her leave her life again.

They slightly pulled away from each other, she looked into Mulan's eyes. This time it was Mulan that leaned forward and their lips met softly, wanting, but gentle in her pursuit. Her tongue darted out to taste her love and it was welcomed by an open mouth inviting her to explore further.

"I feel like I've wanted you for so long," Mulan breathed.

Aurora smiled into her lips and decided to reciprocate, "you can have me."

* * *

A/N: DRUM ROLL! Hope you liked it so far. I wanted to write a whole story through before I posted it, because I have one story on my account that has gone unfinished for lack of inspiration and I don't want to leave readers hanging, because I read a lot of other's fics also and there's nothing better than a completed story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bittersweet Disposition**

* * *

Chapter 5

Aurora woke with her child in her arms. She sleep in a guest room away from everyone, even the person she wanted to be closest with, Mulan. She smiled in spite of her troubled circumstances. She had spoken with Phillip late last evening and it had not gone well. She couldn't be someone she's not and she tried to explain that. She had changed after what seemed like a lifelong experience asleep and had become a different person there after, a person she couldn't deny happiness to.

Outside her window she heard a yelling match. Quickly she ran to the window. Below on the grass some yards away, she saw Phillip swinging a sword in the direction of an unarmored Mulan. Her eyes raged and heart started to pound. This could not be happening in front of other people.

"How could you do this to me?" Phillip bellowed in the courtyard.

"I have done nothing wrong Phillip, we can talk about this," Mulan ducked from a sword aimed for her head.

"You've betrayed me and now you're an enemy of this kingdom!" He swung his sword toward her neck again and she deflected his blow holding him steady in her firm stance. They were perfectly matched in skill, though Mulan was faster than he was in every way. She could out maneuver him any instant but refrained, because he was not her enemy.

"We do not need to do this!" She pushed his metal sword away.

Phillip was not in the mood to talk. He raised his sword over his head leaving his chest open for death, but Mulan would never do such a thing. She let him swing with everything he had, letting out his frustration, but Mulan deflecting his advance. He became winded, his movements slower, less steady, and he reeked of alcohol.

Aurora left Amelia inside as she ran out in a flowing dress, distressed at this display of aggression. She had not expected anything like this from Phillip.

"What are you doing? Stop!" She yelled at both of them. Mulan looked at Aurora and stepped aside from Phillip's swinging sword aimed for the length of her once again. Mulan knelt to the ground leaving herself defenseless obeying the queen, standing her sword into the ground in front of her. Mulan looked emotionally destroyed as she barely met Aurora's gaze. Phillip did not listen to Aurora, however, and swung one last time at the defenseless Mulan kneeling on the ground. Aurora could feel her skin crawl at the very thought that Phillip would attempt such a thing. _She would have to kill him._ She grabbed a random sword that was steadfast, in the ground, on the battleground and raised it toward his throat before he was able to complete his assault.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded staring at him, her eyes ablaze.

He stopped in his tracks, staring down at the sword touching his bare skin. There was a drop of blood as the metal nicked his skin. Phillips was sweating and looked unkept. He panted out mist into the cold morning air. "Defending your honor from this traitor…" He grasped before staring at Aurora defeated.

"There are no traitors among us. Besides you. Drop your sword!" She demanded. She was the queen. Her word was law and he was only king, in her kingdom if she allowed it.

Phillip was hopeless with tears building in his eyes, he dropped his sword to the ground. "Don't do this to us," he pleaded.

Aurora said nothing, but felt Mulan from behind her, touching her arm to lower her sword. Aurora stood, in the morning sun, with a sword to Phillip's throat believing she might have to kill him if he harmed anyone. Her mind grew numb, but fury rose in her blood staring at a person she no longer knew. They both had changed.

"Walk away Phillip," he looked at Aurora for a moment and understood the conviction in her words.

He stepped back from her. She still held the sword forward into the air. Her expression was stern and unwavering. She would let him walk away from this without death, unless he made a move toward them. The truth of the threat was clear, so he left the yard. Once he was out of sight Aurora lowered her weapon and breathed heavy letting the events of the moment sink in. She had held it in and Mulan was there to catch her as they walked back into the castle, guards following them. Aurora waved them away gently and thanked them calling them to attend to her daughter's room. Phillip was not to see her in such a state. This day had just begun and she already wished it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bittersweet Disposition**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mulan guided Aurora to her chambers, making sure her footing was solid after the shaky start to their morning. The door shut quietly behind Aurora and she spun to face Mulan, her eyes still enraged.

"Tell me what happened out there Mulan."

Mulan looked down with her sword sheathed, "I was in the stables with my horse when I saw Phillip."

Aurora started to pace with her hands on her hips. "Why were you in the stables? We have help in feeding and brushing the horses."

Their eyes met and Mulan did not have a good enough answer. "I, I was thinking."

Aurora misunderstood, "tell me you were not trying to leave here, again? I couldn't bear if every time I turned around you were trying to leave."

Mulan laughed, "the thought had crossed my mind that your life would have been easier if I had not shown up a few days ago."

"Easier maybe, but empty," Aurora said under her breath.

Life was happening quickly between them. Their shared feelings for one another changed everything. Aurora's heart thumped in her chest. She loved the woman standing in front of her and there was no way to say it loud enough. The moment Mulan's life was in danger, Aurora's world was spinning out of control. She became single-minded and in that moment her only care was in protecting her.

Anger overtook Aurora and this time it was aimed at Mulan. "Why did you put down your sword when he was about to strike you?" Aurora was breathless at the thought.

"You, the Queen told us to stop," a small smirk played at the tip of her lips, her confidence was infuriating and so was her honor. Aurora was taken back by her response, so she finished with, "I knew you wouldn't let any harm come to me."

"You are never, to obey, so blindly. Any verbiage, like that again, do I make myself clear?" Aurora's face was unreadable, but Mulan tilted her head to the side making an effort not to grin at such a command. "You could have died, he was being such fool!" Aurora's hands began to shake. "You were letting him be such a fool," Aurora continued. "You could have disarmed him at any moment, I know you Mulan and yet you let him keep attacking you." Aurora shook her head, arms crossed.

Mulan had only one truth and it was about to be unleash on the side of guilt, "the things he was accusing me of were not lies. I did betray him, because... I am in love with you." She stopped for a moment, she had not uttered those words out loud before to anyone especially not Aurora. A small part of Mulan was being self-destructive. If Phillip had struck her down, she thought for a moment she deserved it.

"Mulan," Aurora's voice was airy. "You can't seriously be telling me that what we're doing warranted such behavior. I have only ever been honest with him and myself."

Mulan stood quiet for a moment, "you can still change this. You can still be with him and I will leave. I can - live with this." She could live with loving for Aurora and never acting upon it. She could bear a life without her as long as she knew Aurora had some semblance of a good life, if that was what she wanted. Mulan was being selfless since Aurora meant everything to her.

Aurora's weariness showed at the surface and lowered her hands. What Mulan was implying was lunacy and yet there she was standing before her ready to give up her own happiness. The act itself wrenched at Aurora's heart. She would never let her lead a life like that.

Aurora approached an unsuspecting Mulan and reached her face, cupping it, pulling her into a lip lock. The heated passion behind it was at the surface as Aurora could no longer control herself once she tasted her soft lips. Mulan responded with the same amount of forward momentum that was driving them both mad. They stumbled toward the bed as Aurora's hands intertwined in Mulan's hair.

Mulan reached quickly to graze Aurora's back, leaving one hand to roam the rest of her body. She reached for her breast as their lips remained locked in a kiss until Aurora gasped.

Aurora's words were firm and commanding, "I need you, be here with me."

She didn't need further instruction and placed Aurora's back on the bed. Mulan found her way on top of her, one leg in-between Aurora's thighs shifting to find the spot that made Aurora's head spin. Their heat tangled and their breathing became erratic. Aurora reached to grab Mulan wanting her closer, if it were possible. It felt possible. There was an ache inside both of them that had gone unanswered. Aurora shifted to feel Mulan's leg penetrate her center making her wet with want.

"Don't lead me on…" Aurora grinned using Mulan's earlier words against her. Mulan smiled looking at her love hungrily.

Mulan moved Aurora's dress further up her legs and she slid down a piece of fabric. Her hand moved down her thigh. She maneuvered closer to Aurora holding her in place, as she felt the heat between her legs building. She paused not knowing if she should go further, but Aurora looked at her pleadingly. She continued to touch her. Slowly, two fingers found their way inside Aurora as she gasped in pleasure. The warmth and tension of it drove Mulan crazy. She ravaged her lips and she continued to relish her lover.

The pleasure in Aurora was reaching its climax. It was clear in how she moaned into Mulan's mouth invading her mouth with her tongue. Mulan couldn't contain herself as she pushed further into Aurora and trailed her tongue down Aurora's neck and chest finally reaching her breast, savoring the sounds that were coming for Aurora. She felt her clench around her fingers and knew she was close. It hadn't taken long to satisfy Aurora. It was long over due and Mulan was blissful in the moment. Aurora threw her head against the bed and clenched at the sheet, her lips parted and her body was overcome with release. She screamed her name and it was like music.

Once her body quieted down she settled into Mulan's arms, coloured with the love her body displayed. Aurora had never had such pleasure from such as simple act as one trailing their lips down her neck. It was a luxurious feeling. Mulan kissed her gently smiling down at her and Aurora attempted to get Mulan to lay on her back.

"Let me," Aurora smiled.

Mulan kissed her passionately and held her close, "rest, we have time."

Aurora gave a defiant grin but pulled Mulan into her. "I can't believe how happy I am," Aurora said before she slept in Mulan's arms.

Mulan looked down at her love and decided right then, she would never run from happiness again.

* * *

The next day they spent with Amelia. She was just a baby, but her eyes were open to the world and she could sense a change in her mother. Aurora smiled down at her baby who was in Mulan's arms. There was a gentle nature about Mulan that only Aurora understood. She never let anyone see her softness, but her tough, warrior exterior was only for those who didn't know her better. She reached the heart of the harden warrior and loved her.

They got word that Phillip left the kingdom for a trip back to his hometown, but he would be back before long. He needed time to understand how to be in his daughter's life, without being the king of Aurora's kingdom. It would take everyone time to adjust, but Aurora was pleasantly unobservant to anything but her happiness. Mulan and her daughter made her happy and there they both were sitting under the trees, by the oasis of her secret spot. The waterfall was music in the background and the sun warmed their faces.

Amelia splashed at the cold water touching her skin for the first time. Mulan was able to get the baby to smile, kicking her legs further submerged into the stream. The baby laughed to the joy of her mother. They splashed the baby gaining more laughter and Amelia blew bubbles with her mouth.

Mulan looked at the overjoyed Aurora and expressed such tenderness in her eyes. Aurora leaned in to kiss Mulan on her wet lips and they held the kiss longer then expected touching tenderly. Amelia waved her arms in the water and splash both of them. The forest filled with laughter and that's when Mulan knew she had finally found her home.

* * *

I love dialogue in a story, I think it's so important. I'm not the best writer either so I apologies for any mistakes, but I have a huge imagination and not enough outlets. I hope you enjoyed it! It's hard to finish a story since they could go on forever, but I wanted them to have a happy ending.


End file.
